Snapshots
by Hubblah
Summary: A lot of things happen when the cameras aren't rolling. A lot of things get cut in the editing room. A collection of missing moments and oneshots from total drama island. Chapter 26: She’s with someone else. Just leave her alone.
1. Mermaid

A/N: Alright, let it be said that total drama island is defiantly not mine, because if it were, Courtney would be replaced my myself, Duncan would go multiple episodes without a shirt or pants, Geoff would get his act together and just ask out Bridgette,

A/N: Alright, let it be said that total drama island is defiantly not mine, because if it were, Courtney would be replaced my myself, Duncan would go multiple episodes without a shirt or pants, Geoff would get his act together and just ask out Bridgette, and there would be a massive amount of make-out scenes. So, with further waiting, enjoy my one-shot of Geoff and Bridgette, because writing about Courtney/ Duncan makes me hurt inside.

His lips quiver with un-said words as he watches her swim. The body of his beautiful Bridgette flows effortlessly around the currents of water, and he finds himself thinking of how much she looks like a mermaid. He wishes he had a camera, so he could forever freeze her beauty, just freeze this moment…

Geoff's feelings remain bottled, forever corked with obtuse shyness. His actions say nothing more than friendship, except for the badly crafted heart change holder (which a mentally slaps himself for on a daily basis).

Geoff wasn't normally like this. He was the wild child, the laid-back one. He went with the flow. He didn't stress over girls, he didn't obsess over the possibilities or romance. Now his mind was forever thinking of pale green eyes and light blonde hair…

"Geoff!" Bridgette calls, waving to him from the water. "Come swim with me!"

His heart skips multiple beats, and he jumps up. "Okay, Bridge!" He calls back with the excitement of a puppy. He rips off his shirt and runs toward the dock, still wearing his usual jean shorts. With a pang of sheepishness, he imagines he had a wagging tail.

He throws himself off the dock and into the waters icy holds. Together, the two blondes twist and turn together with the water, laughing and screaming, and relishing in the fact that they are, together (not in a couples term of course, although that is what Geoff wants…).

Hours later they sit on the dock, laughing and watching the sunset. He feels Bridgette's arm brush his, and he wishes time would hold still, to capture this moment forever.

Bridgette is talking, but he can't focus on what she's saying. He's too busy watching her lips (those precious, luscious, beautiful lips) form perfect words, and he watches with surprising elation as her tongue forms his name.

"… Geoff? Are you even listening?" She asked suddenly, and he awakes from his trance with a jolt. He can taste the annoyance in her voice.

"Hm? What was that Bridge?" He asks quickly. She raises her eyebrow, but repeats her sentence.

"I was just saying, I'm really glad I came here. I'm really glad I met you." She blushes, and Geoff realizes he has leant in so close he can count her eyelashes.

"I'm really glad I met you, too." He blushes back.

"Cool." They both jump, because someone (he suspects Gwen) has just called her name.

"Bridgette! We need your help! The door just fell of the freaking cabin!" Gwen wails, and Bridgette chuckles as they both get to their feet.

"Ah, I gotta go." Bridgette laughs, and Geoff can't think of a more beautiful sound in the world. "Any way, I enjoyed our date." She continues.

Whoa, wait… Did dudette just say it was a date?

"Eh… Wah?" Geoff murmurs, incapable of coherent speech. Bridgette laughs again as he Geoff goes beet red.

"Bye, Geoff." She laughs, before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips. Geoff freezes, because he has only dreamt of the moment all freaking summer…

And before he can say anything, or kiss her back for that matter, she runs off, shouting, "Calm down! We can fix the freaking door!"

If Geoff knew she was going to be voted off two days later, he probably would have run after her.

A/N: Alright, that's said and done. This was a missing moment, because I don't believe that Geoff would miss out on his first kiss with Bridge just because she smelt really bad. Well, R&R! And let me know if you have anymore ideas for missing moments or other one shots, because if so, I might make this into a chapter story. Cheers! : )


	2. Distance

A/N: Okay, I'm back

A/N: Okay, I'm back. Here's one about Duncan and Courtney that I'm writing for my friend, even though seeing Duncan with someone else shatters my soul. I just remembered, I forgot to mention the prompt for my last story, which was the little mermaid. I know. I'm a total sap.

--

Title: Distance

Prompt: Rain

Summary: It's the rainy days that make Duncan miss Courtney the most.

--

The rain pounds on the cabin ceiling, making it impossible for anyone to properly think. It doesn't matter. All Duncan wants is a blank mind.

It's raining. It's the rainy days that make Duncan miss Courtney the most.

It seems like only days ago since he last saw her. _That's because it was only days ago, Duncan, you sap, _His inner self scolds. It's disturbing, because that particular part of him usually speaks in Courtney's voice.

He remembers distantly their first kiss. He thinks about her skin, her eyes, and her hair. He remembers the way she smelt in the rain. He remembers her laugh and her voice. Everything he remembers about her is painful.

_You just miss making fun of her. _Courtney's voice echoes. Yeah. That's it. He misses making fun of her; it was one of his main hobbies this summer. It's not that he's like, in love with her or anything.

_Because it would irritable and irresponsible to let a girl get in the way of winning. _Her voice sneers. Duncan chuckles inside his head. "Spoken well, Princess." He laughs to himself.

_Shut-up Duncan, you're talking to your own head. _Courtney reminds him. He jumps, because he swears he just heard her laugh.

He is sitting up in bed, looking around. Below him Harold snores. "Damn." He mutters, because he finally realized that this place had finally driven him crazy.

Stupid rain.

--

A/N: Meh. This one disappoints me. It makes me sad, writing about Duncan loving other people. I wish he was real so I could smother him with love…. Ahem. Okay, give me some suggestions. What do you want? Gwen/ Trent, Harold/ Leshawna, Owen/ Izzy, I'll even do some Cody/ Gwen. I'm cool with anything really; just send me your prompts. I'll be waiting. 


	3. Blueberry

A/N: Okay, I got a request for Gwen and Trent

A/N: Okay, I got a request for Gwen and Trent. You keep reviewing, I keep writing.

"I don't talk to people who let they're team mates get buried alive." Gwen hissed, before stomping away. Trent's smile turns to a frown, and he crumbles slightly.

She will never know it, but Gwen has just broken his heart in less than 15 words.

"But… but I snagged you a muffin!" Trent calls, chasing after her. Gwen doesn't look back when she speaks.

"I will not be bought with false promises of pastries." Gwen says plainly, but Trent catches her looking back to see what kind it is. He smirks, waving the muffin in front of her face.

"Too bad. I know how much you like blueberry." He sighs, grinning. Gwen's lips part and she sighs too.

"Yeah, Especially with-"

"Extra butter." He finishes for her, holding up four butter packets. Gwen melts slightly.

"Err… Maybe I could forgive you." She shrugs. She steals another glance at the muffin. "This time."

"Good. I'm glad." Trent smiles, and before he can say another word, the muffin is snagged out of his hands. Gwen munches on it eagerly. He sighs. So she will be bought with pastries…

He makes a metal note. _When this is all over, send her a basket full of blueberry muffins. _

A/N: Hm, not sure if I like this one or not. It's hard. More prompts please! Read and Review!


	4. Armed Escourt

A/N: On request, I'm writing Gwen and Duncan, even thought it crushes my soul

A/N: On request, I'm writing Gwen and Duncan, even thought it crushes my soul. Oh, and random fact about them: in the original show Gwen and Duncan were supposed to be a couple. I know. It freaks me out too. R&R!!

Prompt: Soup.

Summary: For someone so cold, she always had a warm spot for him.

_"Wow. You really are a pyro, aren't you?" Gwen asked, sitting herself down opposite Duncan. The boy in question merely shrugged, waving the flaming stick around._

_"What? I like burning stuff." He said, accidentally setting fire to a sketch book._

Gwen was a goth. She like the dark, she loved dark colors, enjoyed excess amounts of make-up. She hated fitting in, which was odd, considering she wanted to disappear.

He was a punk. Pierced, a pyro, sarcastic, and lazy. He was born to stand out.

Trent was far from her mind these days. She was kinda starting to dig this Duncan guy.

"So, wassup with you?" She asked him tiredly one Tuesday morning. He glanced up from his bowl, spending time to take in her make-up. He smirked.

"My pants." He chuckled, and Gwen blushed.

"Charming." She mused. Duncan shrugged, taking out a lighter. Despite disapproving looks from the other campers, he proceeded to light a brown bowl of mush on fire. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Um, was that-" She began, but was cut off.

"Chef's salad surprise? Totally." He smirked, and from outside a crack of lightening was heard. Gwen shivered.

"What's the matter sunshine? Scared of a little rain?" He chuckled, sliding over so she could sit next to him. Gwen glared.

"No." She scoffed, but jumped when rain cracked again.

Duncan pushed his flaming salad closer to her. "Ah, sunshine, don't worry. We can keep each other warm…" He mused, sliding closer than necessary. Gwen glared.

"I'm good." She smirked back, pushing his face away slightly. "I'm going back to the cabins." She called out to the cameras, leaping up. Duncan followed her.

"Hey sunshine, you're in luck. You have an armed escort home!" He chuckled, holding a pocket knife.

Gwen glared. "It's not the arms I'm worried about, Duncan, it's the hands." She glared, walking away. Duncan frowned.

"Well, are you coming?" She called, after a second of him not following. Duncan grinned and ran toward her.

Not matter how cold she was, she always had a soft spot for him.

A/N: Meh. It's okay. I stole a few lines from Grease, so that belongs to them people. Read and Review, tell me what you want next!!


	5. Jealous

A/N: Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers! Love to you all. Alright, I haven't received any requests, so I guess I'll just have to think of something on my own. It's very tiring, having a mind of your own, isn't it? Hahaha… I know all of them have been short, so I'll try to make them longer!!

Title: Jealous

Prompt: The giant teddy bear the my friends gave me for my last birthday

Summary: Jealous? Duncan? Perish the thought….

Jealous? Duncan? Nope. Not going to happen.

It's not like it's his problem. Sure, he got into another fight with Courtney. Sure, he showed up on her cabin deck last night. Sure, he might have said sorry about a million times. Sure, she might have spotted the other guy he brought with him for support, and she might thought he was "Ohmigosh! He's totally adorable!". Sure, seeing her hug and kiss the other kinda pisses him off, but whatever.

He's are totally not Jealous, especially of him.

Sure, having a girlfriend would be nice. Duncan wouldn't mind having a make-out partner. Courtney kinda seems to fit the bill too. She's smart, fun to make fun of, and incredibly hot. Sure, she's kinda into the other guy right now; but he can be taken care of…

Duncan fingers his pocket knife and growls.

He can see inside her window now, something he wishes he had noticed earlier as she finishes doing up the buttons on her PJ's. She grabs the other guy and gives him a cuddle, pressing her face into his neck. She giggles and kisses his cheek, and smiles, before grabbing his soft hand and leading him over to her bed. Duncan turns red in fury.

Stupid, future-girlfriend stealing teddy bear.

A/N: This one makes me laugh. Next up? Err… depends. If it get reviews other wise, I might attempt some Leshawna and Harold action, unless **someone **cough YOU cough gives me a couple, or a prompt, or a friendship they want me to write about. Ahem. Read and Review!!


	6. So Small, So strong

A/N: Alright, on a request I am going some DJ/Bridgette

A/N: Alright, on a request I am going some DJ/Bridgette. Oh god. Please, someone hold my sanity while I write this… ha-ha. This one goes out with much love to KeptxoxPromises. Read and Review, no flames!!

Title: So small, So Strong

Prompt: My friend Jared killing me with a hug

Summary: "For someone so small you are freaky strong. Now, where's the hot tub?"

If Bridgette was a certain kind of person, it was one who liked the company of good people. She enjoyed hanging out with people who loved life, and everything in it. She liked people who set off good vibes. She also really liked people who liked hugs.

DJ seemed to fit the bill quite nicely, don't you think?

It was a cloud day at the resort, something rare. Most of the other voted off campers were inside avoiding the rain, doing things such as make-over's, watching TV, and getting killer massages. Bridgette, however, was standing beside a window, looking entirely glum.

"Cheer up," Courtney called at her from where she was currently playing chess against Noah. "You'll see them soon enough. Now come on, let's paint our nails." Courtney grinned, holding up a bottle of bright pink nail polish. Bridgette grimaced.

It's not that she didn't appreciate how much Courtney was trying to help her get over her missing the island. In fact, Courtney had been one of her greatest comforts on the island. It's just that, growing up with 3 brothers and an incompetent father, she was used to having boys in her life constantly. Girls were fine, but Bridgette missed her boys, Geoff and DJ…

"Um, no thanks. I'm going to go for a walk." Bridgette sighed, letting her blond hair fall in her face. Courtney snorted.

"Please, in the rain? In your PJ's?"

Bridgette shrugged and leapt out of the door before Courtney could give her the "You're going to catch a cold" speech.

Rain doused her hair, making it stick to her head and neck as rain pounded on her. Her PJ's were soaked in a matter of seconds, and Bridgette suddenly found herself wishing she had listened to Courtney. "Damn,"Bridgette muttered to herself, shaking her head as she approached the dock, looking very much like a wet dog. She sniffled as hair fell in her eyes and stuck to her nose. "I am a dumb blond." Bridgette huffed, smacking her for head.

"Aw, you're not that bad." A smooth voice chuckled behind her. "You did have the sense to know where to find me."

Bridgette jumped, flipping around, making her hair flap around her head. She knew that voice. Smooth, deep, Jamaican. It couldn't be…

"DJ!!" Bridgette screamed, wringing out her hair in embarrassment. "What… You got voted off?"

DJ laughed. "Well duh. It's not like I'm just here to visit-!" He was cut off in mid-speech as Bridgette flung herself at him, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"Oh, DJ, I missed you so much." She wailed, pecking him quickly on the forehead. DJ chuckled and patted her back awkwardly.

"Err, yeah. You know, for someone so small, you're pretty strong. Now, where's the hot tub?"

A/N: Not quite sure how I feel about this. I'm sorry, KeptxoxPromises, I hope you like it. I tried to make it fluffy, but I failed. Ehehe… don't throw rotten fruits at me. Read and Review!


	7. Fairy Princess

A/N: Just thought of this. It would be hilarious. Bare with me, I swear, I am not drunk.

Yet.

Title: Fairy Princess

Prompt: Drinking

Summary: "Attention, everyone. I have an important announcement to make!"

"Um, Duncan is that…" Courtney mumbled, pointing at the six pack he now held in his hands.

"Beer?" Duncan smirked sending her a flirtatious glance. "Why, yes, princess, it is."

Courtney blushed under his gaze as all around them people chuckled. "But um, won't you get in trouble for underage drinking?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Duncan chuckled and slung his arm around her, smirking. "It's my first night at the resort of losers, babe. I think a rocking party is in order."

Courtney didn't know if it was the smirk, the chuckle or the fact that she had missed him so much, but she couldn't help but scream, "ROCK ON!" at the top of her lungs.

Three hours later, countless bottles of beer littered the side of the pool. Each and every camper was completely drunk, some perhaps more than others. The camera crew merely chuckled and angled their cameras more, making sure to catch every moment to later show the camper's parents.

Bridgette was staggering around hiccoughing. She latched herself onto Geoff. "Hey, Geoffy…" She giggled.

Geoff, who had drank a lot, but due to intense partying in the past, was still able to form sentences, said, "Oh, dudette, you are so drunk. Gimmie your keys…" He chuckled, sticking his hand into Bridgette's pocket and searching for imaginary keys. Bridgette giggled and swatted his hand away.

"Bad boy…" She laughed, grabbing the front of his shirt for support. "You're drunk too. I should be driving you home…"

Geoff snorted. "Don't mess with me Bridge, you look way to hot to fight with now…"

Bridgette giggled. "You look pretty hot too…" She tripped over her own feet and crashed into him, planting her lips onto his firmly as the two fell into a bush.

DJ giggled at them from where he perched, upside down, in a tree. He petted Bunny lovingly and said. "You know, for a Bunny, you look a hella tight tonight." Bunny merely stared at him for a moment before hopping away to cook himself in the BBQ.

"Tyler?" Lindsay cooed as Bunny hoped past, only to have the real Tyler next to her let out a high pitched scream and throw himself at Lindsay.

"Dammit! I'm Tyler!" Tyler yelled, before launching himself head first into a lounge chair, taking Lindsay with him.

"Oh, baby, I love it when you get rough…" Lindsay giggled, waving to Leshawna and Harold, who were sleeping on each other.

Cody knocked at beer bottle with Noah and began to sing a jumbled version of happy birthday to Trent, who promptly burst into tears, hugging his guitar.

"I just don't know you guys! I mean, we kinda got together on the island, but what if she doesn't like me now? I'm, like, totally crushing on Gwen! I wish she were here, so I could just, like, love her, and kiss her…" He whined, sobbing into Noah's shoulder.

Beth, who had chose not to drink, merely backed behind a tree and patted Trent on the shoulder.

"And what, if we get together, what if she doesn't let me go top? I mean, I'm a man, I should have power!" Trent sobbed, collapsing to his knees next to Katie and Sadie, who were lying in a pool of their own barf. "Gwen!" Trent screamed, sobbing. "I MISS YOU!"

"Shut up, Trent!" Courtney giggled at him from a barstool. "I'm sure she knows!" She giggled harder as Duncan nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, babe, I missed you." Duncan sighed, kissing her neck. Courtney let out the highest giggled to man.

"I know Duncan; you've mention about 70 times!" She said, taking a long sip from her beer bottle.

"No, But I love you with more devotion than a thousand slaves. More passion than a passion fruit, more power than a raging typhoon!" He cried, almost sobbing, but somehow containing himself. "So, that's why, I do this for you."

He jumped up on the bar ledge and waved his arms. "Attention everyone!" He called, and almost everyone looked around to him. "I have a very important announcement to make!" Duncan let out a small giggle. "I am a Fairy Princess!"

Courtney's giggling increased as Duncan tripped and fell into the pool.

A/N: I'm sorry. I know it's bad, but I couldn't resist. It's too funny, because most of the drunken things the campers did here; I've seen some of my friends do. It was so bad. Read and Review, and yes, I am aware this sucks.


	8. Up to bat?

A/N: Okay, on request I'm doing some Owen and Izzy fluff. I've never done this before, so it should be interesting. Read and Review!

* * *

Title: Up to bat

Prompt: Getting wacked in the head with a baseball bat. (It really hurt!!)

Summary: "Is Owen going to make it to second base? …No? … What about first base? …No? …Is Owen up to bat?"

* * *

Owen lumbered down the side of the cabins, sweating insane amounts. Stupid… Stupid… Why did he have to push her in front of that escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook? I mean, sure, he thought he was about to die, and Izzy probably could have kicked the killer's butt had she not been totally given up against her will. Okay, so maybe that was the wrong thing to do…

"Izzy!" He called at the window to her cabin. He could see her just inside it, crossing her arms, leaning against a wall. Apparently she had stolen Duncan's pocket knife, because she appeared to be shredding a teddy bear. That was odd, because he could have sworn that a couple weeks ago Courtney had been cuddling the exact same bear… He brushed the thought from his mind.

"C'mon Izzy, Owen can see you! Please, just talk to him!" He begged at the shut window. To his pleasure, he saw her open it slightly.

"What is it Owen?" She called back, her usual high pitched tone now cold. "Izzy doesn't like to talk to backstabbers! Like, this one time, my Aunt totally stole the last brownie, so I threw a fork at her head and didn't talk to her for like, a week. But she was fine, because when she was young she fell off the monkey bars and had to get a metal plate installed inside her head, so the fork totally just bounced off. It was so weird!" Owen loved how she rambled, it was really hot… Stupid Owen; now was defiantly not the time to get turned on!

"Owen is sorry for what he did!" Owen called, holding out a single daisy. "And he hopes that Izzy will forgive him, because he doesn't know if he can live without such a pretty girl in his life."

Owen let out a loud fart, and the flower wilted. He slapped himself in the head. _Damn, I knew that burrito was a bad idea…_ He thought as he blushed madly.

Izzy sighed. "Well, Izzy thinks she can forgive you, but only because she can't handle going a long period of time without her loveable stink bomb." Izzy grinned, her high pitched voice and fast speech beginning to fire up again. She leapt out the window and into Owen's arms.

Owen let out a loud cheer. "Yes! Does this mean Owen is going to get to second base tonight?" He grinned hopefully. Izzy glared and shook her head. Owen frowned. "Oh… What about first base?" He asked again, perking up as he pursed his lips. Izzy glared harder. Owen sighed. "Oh…" He perked up, grinning. "Is Owen up to bat?"

Owen cursed as Izzy pulled out a baseball bat and beat him over the head.

Izzy glared. "Izzy thinks that if Owen weren't her loveable stink bomb she would be cutting off one of Owen's ears right now. But since Owen is, she thinks it's only fair that Owen doesn't get up to bat for another week." She beat him once more with the bat, before prancing merrily away into the sunset.

* * *

A/N: We that was… unique. Izzy could have been more random, but whatever. I tried to think of how a **normal **person would have acted after their boyfriend pushed them in front of an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Oh well. Read and Review!!


	9. Large and In Charge

A/N: Alright! Time for some Harold and Leshawna!! Yeah! Read and Review!

* * *

Title: Large and in charge

Prompt: "I like big butts and I cannot lie…"

Summary: "Oh, hell no, I know you didn't think a white girl had a body this bootylicious!"

* * *

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Harold asked, glancing at Leshawna. Leshawna merely sat up slightly in her beach chair, lifting up her glasses to show an eyebrow raised.

"Um, sugar, I think you got me confused with someone who cares." She chuckled, flopping back down against the chair. Harold sighed.

It wasn't his fault no one liked him on the island. Sure, maybe he could try being less creepy, but he was who he was. It was up to the other campers to accept him, and by the looks of it no one ever would. In fact, Duncan reminded him daily that he was a freak. But he was used to it. No one really liked him ever.

"No, Leshawna, listen!" Harold said, plopping himself down next to her in the sand. A small pang of pride built up in his chest as she smiled at him, something he hadn't expected to feel. He rushed on, because there was NO way he could like someone like _her._ "No, I just mean, do you think we were someone else in a past life?"

Leshawna shrugged. "I dunno string bean. Why don't you run along and read your comics?" She giggled. Harold scowled, although part of him jumped when he heard him laugh.

"I don't _read _my comics!" Harold wheezed angrily, jumping up. "They're too valuable to read!" Leshawna snorted, but glanced over her shoulder. Seeming to take pity on him for just wanting to talk, she sighed.

"Alright sugar. Let's just say I did believe in this reincarnation thing. What do you think you were in a past life?" She asked, flicking her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

"Chuck Norris!" Harold wheezed proudly. Leshawna laughed.

"Chuck Norris isn't dead yet, stupid." She giggled. Harold deflated.

"Oh, err, of course he isn't. I was kidding. I meant to say… Einstein." He covered quickly. Leshawna chuckled.

"Of course you did. Now, hand me that sun block." She said, and without hesitation Harold tossed it to her, displaying a rare moment of being athletically coordinated.

There was a moment of silence. It looked as thought Leshawna was hoping Harold would go away, but her dream was cut short as he spoke. "Well, who do you think you were in a past life?" Harold wheezed.

Leshawna shrugged. "I dunno."

Harold talked on. "Do you think you were like, a different color skin, or you were slimmer or something before?"

At once, upon seeing Leshawna's startling shade of red, Harold knew it was the wrong thing to say. Leshawna jumped to her feet, looking vicious. She ripped off her sunglasses and glared.

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY STRING BEAN? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" Leshawna screamed. Harold quivered. She slapped him upside the head.

"What? No, I-!" Harold wheezed, but was cut off.

"THEN YOU'RE BEING RACIST! OH HELL NO! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T THINK A WHITE GIRL HAD A BODY THIS BOOTYLICIOUS! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT, STRING BEAN! YOU'RE EVEN LUCKY I'M SENDIGN AWAY, IF WE WERE BACK HOME I WOULD HAVE KICKED YOUR ASS BY NOW!" She hollered at him, throwing rock, sun block bottles and chairs at him. Harold let out a scream and ran away as fast as he could.

Operation 'woo-Leshawna-with-my-manly-ways' was not a success.

* * *

A/N: This one was kinda badly written, but oh well. I hope everyone enjoys this. It made me laugh, until poor Harold had to suffer Leshawn's wrath. Well, good day. Read and Review!


	10. Reunion

A/N: This one is for naria-satome who was kind enough to send me a review with loads of couples, prompts, and other such wonderful things. Much love! Alright, keep on reviewing people, and I'll keep on writing.

* * *

Title: Reunion

Prompt: You can ask naria-satome about that, the prompt was all her doing.

Summary: "You are such an idiot. I don't even like you anymore." Courtney hissed. Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Well, does it help if I take my shirt off?"

* * *

She didn't like him. Not at all. It was a moment a falter judgement, that's all. She had been on the island for weeks, and everyone there was driving her crazy. She couldn't believe that idiot even convinced her to steal something from Chef, let alone become his girlfriend. It was a flaw. A fluke. A stroke of luck on his part. She didn't like him.

So, why did she still gasp when she saw him jump off the boat of losers?

So why did she still have that skull he made her under her pillow?

So why did she still feel elation the moment his feet touched the dock?

Those were all very good questions, which she would answer in good time.

"So, Neanderthal; finally got yourself voted off?" Courtney sneered, placing her hands on her hips. Duncan looked up, looking surprised to see someone greeting him when it was so late into the evening. Surprise quickly turned into a smirk.

"Oh, Princess, you came to greet me? I'm touched." Duncan cooed, taking a couple carefully measured steps closer to her. Courtney snorted.

"Please. I just happened to be walking by here when I saw the boat of losers pull up. I thought maybe it would be time to welcome Heather back with a firm slap in the face." Courtney rolled her eyes, but some blush still leaked into her cocoa cheeks.

"Admit it Princess, you still like me. And you know, maybe if you admit it, I'll let you pick up where you left off…" Duncan trialed off, leaning in and puckering his lips. Courtney glared and flicked her chocolate hair at him, making him cough as hair went into his mouth.

"You are such an idiot. I don't even like you anymore. And the only reason I did was because that island was driving me crazy." Courtney hissed, glaring daggers into Duncan's cerulean eyes. He smirked.

Duncan shrugged. "Well, does it help if I take my shirt off?" He asked, and before Courtney had enough time to suck in a breath Duncan had thrown his shirt over his head, revealing washboard abs.

Courtney melted slightly, sighing.

Catching herself, Courtney straightened and blushed, avoiding his eyes, she let her coffee hair fall in her face. "It might." She mumbled, trying to ignore the grin that was spreading across his face.

"Oh, so Princess likes the sexy delinquent boy." Duncan teased, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Courtney glared and threw his hand off of her. "Excuse me? Um, No Duncan, I believe you have your facts mixed up-!" She began to say, but was cut off by a pair of chapped, rugged, incredibly sexy, lips. Or more to the point, Duncan's lips.

Courtney melted some more.

He pulled back right away, looking flustered and red. "Err, sorry, you just looked kinda sexy when you're mad and, err…" Duncan stuttered; looking completely as if it was the first time he had kissed a girl.

It was at the point that Courtney sighed and fell backwards into the lake.

Duncan let out a laugh and leant over the side of the dock to fish Courtney out. Moments later she was in his arms, sputtering and coughing and looking very wet. Duncan was laughing so hard he looked as though he were about to pee himself.

"Wow Princess, I wasn't aware that I was that good of a kisser." Duncan teased, slinging and arm around her. Courtney gave a shaky laugh and pulled her hair out of her eyes.

"Shut-up and kiss me, you Idiot."

* * *

A/N: This one gives me warm fuzzies. Writing Duncan and Courtney is my talent, I think. Alright, any Couples, Friendships, or even prompts, just leave them in a review. Love to you all, I promise to update soon!


	11. Let's get Technical!

A/N: Okay…. Wow. I have a lot of requests for stories with Eva in them, so here goes. I want to send love to all my readers, even of you don't review. Just that fact that everyone is rocking out to this is really amazing. I love you all. Now on to the Chapter!

Title: Let's get technical!

Prompt: IPods

Summary: Eva was rude. Eva was mean. But no one could deny that even the scariest people need help sometimes.

* * *

And if you're wondering, Total Drama Island is not mine. Damn.

* * *

Eva was tough. Eva was mean. Eva like hitting things. If there ever was a prize for freakiest camper, Eva would win, with Heather coming in as a close second. Eva was rude. Eva was scary. But no one could deny that even the scariest of people sometimes needed help.

No one could beat her in the wrestling ring. Every race, she won first. She could out run, out jump, out wrestle, out perform everyone at her school, and probably most of the Olympic athletes.

So how come it only took a few buttons on an IPod to defeat her?

An echoing scream boomed across the resort, making Courtney drop her lemonade and Bunny hide under DJ's arm. Eva was almost on the verge of tears as she shook her IPod, which had suddenly gone black, looking as though all life had been sucked out of it.

"Please!" Eva begged, shaking the device fiercely. "Please! Work!" Eva cried. Pounding her fist on the ground, she burst into tears. Courtney glanced over her shoulder, sighing. True, Courtney did have a tendency to treat anyone like a child when they were upset, but she should certainly get more sense than to treat Eva like that.

"Clam down, what is it now Eva? First it was the bathroom door, then it was how your teddy bear had gotten on the floor, now it's-!" Courtney began, but was cut off by Eva grabbing her throat sternly.

"Calm? You want me to be CALM?" Eva hissed as Courtney grew steadily purpler. The mocha haired girl was in luck, as at that exact moment her delinquent boyfriend, Duncan, happened to be walking by. With a growl and a threatening wave of his pocket knife at Eva, he silently communicated what would happen to her beloved teddy bear if she continued to chock his girlfriend. Eva grunted and threw Courtney at Duncan. With a giggle the couple dived into a bush, lip smacking sounds being heard. Eva's eyes wandered back to her iPod.

"Oh, I wish I knew what to do!" Eva sniffed. "Doctor! Doctor! Is there a Doctor in the house?" She wailed, sobbing harder into the ground.

"Err, can I help?" A frail male voice called. Eva glanced over her shoulder and sighed.

"You?" Cody? Please. You're nothing but a nerd, a weak, tech-savvy nerd…" Comprehension dawned on her face, and she broke into a grin. "You can't actually…" Eva began, but she was cut off as Cody held up a hand to silence her.

"Hand it over." Cody smiled, flipping his hair. Eva kissed her IPod before placing it in his hands as if it were a child. In a matter of seconds Cody had pressed several buttons and the screen started up again. He smiled handing it over.

"There you go." He grinned, placing his hands on his hips. He was probably imagining he had a cape and it was blowing in the breeze, as if he was a superhero.

Eva beamed and flung her arms around Cody. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Cody blushed bright red. "Oh, err, its okay."

As if she suddenly realized that she was Eva, (and she did most certainly not hug people, let alone thank them.) she released him and cleared her throat. She nodded and gave him a manly punch in the arm, making him fly into the pool. Several campers stared.

"Right, err, good then.."

* * *

A/N: Alright. I don't think that was bad at all. Just to let everyone know, I'm going to have longer spaces between when I upload stuff, seeing as I have freaking school now (LE GASP!). So, expect stuff about once a week, maybe twice a week, if I can get off without having homework. But still, read and review. I love you all, you silly chums.


	12. Narcissus

A/N: Oh yeah! I'm back! I want to thank everyone who has left a prompt or idea for my story, it gives me warm fuzzies. It's really hard picking which ones to write about, but I got an excellent one wanting a story about Lindsay and Justin, so I came up with one about them shopping for mirrors, because in the show Justin gets his mirror stolen by a bear. I know, I am wondering how that happened too. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll get around to some DJ and Katie, Cody and Gwen, and other couples ASAP. God, school gets in the way of writing. Damn the system…

* * *

Title: Narcissus

Prompt: Mirror shopping, and the original legend.

Summary: So may he himself love, and not gain the thing he loves.

* * *

Not mine. Defiantly not mine. Although I would love it if it were. Would you love it too if it was mine?

* * *

"So… Justin…" Lindsay cooed, leaning one hip ever so carefully to the side. The two were in a small shop at the resort, shopping for mirrors of all things. It was odd; both of their mirrors both went missing around the same time. Perhaps Lindsay had left hers on the island; although how she could forget something so important like that on the island she has no idea.

Justin glanced up, sending her a dazzling smile. Lindsay grinned back, twirling her hair on her finger. It was only natural that the best looking girl on the island had a soft spot for the best looking guy on the island, right? Oh, dear, she hoped Tyler didn't mind… "I heard Sadie asked you out." Lindsay smiled, her eyes following him as he bent over, examining a small shelf.

Justin shrugged in response. Sure he was quiet, really quiet, but who says everyone has to be perfect? Well, Lindsay did come pretty damn close, if she said so herself.

"Did you say yes?" Lindsay asked, swishing her blonde hair around. Justin hesitated for a moment, perhaps caught up in the sudden scent of raspberries that was flowing from her hair. After a moment her grinned at her again, shaking his head.

"No." Justin said in his quiet, velvet voice and in the process catching her by surprise, making her knock over a pile of clothes. She giggled, ushering over an over eager employee. Lindsay was so caught of guard by his sudden talking, she ignored the fact that the boy was staring in awe at her chest.

"Err, put this on hold." Lindsay told the employee, thrusting an orange tank top onto his hands. The boy nodded, handing her a slip of paper. Justin chuckled. Lindsay jutted a hip out to the side, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just write down your name and the color of the item." The boy sighed, his eyes still fixed on Lindsay's cleavage. Lindsay giggled.

"Okay!" She smiled, but then suddenly frowned. "Oh, Justin, do you know how to spell orange?" Justin sent her a dry look before chuckling, taking the slip of paper into his hands and writing it himself.

"Thanks!" Lindsay called after the employee, who had dashed away upon seeing Justin. "So, anyway, why did you say no Justin?"

"I only date people who can match me in the looks department." Justin shrugged. "You know, like only date a 7 on the hot scale if you are a 7. Only date an 8 if you an 8. I only date 10s because I am, obviously, a 10. It's really for the girls own good. You wouldn't want to look ugly next to your boyfriend, would you?" Justin paused and sent her an observing look. "You know, if you weren't dating Tyler, I would probably date you. You are defiantly one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, including myself." He added, smiling at her. Lindsay blushed.

"Yeah, too bad I'm dating Tyler." She chuckled. She looked around. "Why are we even here again?"

"Mirror shopping." Justin shrugged, turning away from her.

"Oh! I love mirrors!" Lindsay giggled. Dear Lord. "Have you found any that you like yet?" She asked, her high voice echoing around the small shop.

"No, not yet- Whoa…" Justin, who moment previous had been frowning, was suddenly smiling at himself in a large, round, golden mirror with small diamonds around the edge. He sighed and wandered over to the mirror and flopped down on to a chair beside it.

"Justin-?"

"**I **am the most **beautiful **person I have ever seen." He cooed, leaning in and resting his forehead on the glass. Lindsay chuckled.

"Well, I could have told you that-?" She cut herself off as Justin began to kiss the mirror.

"I see you've found the mirror of Narcissus." The sale boy chuckled, sending a glance at Justin. "Ledged has it that when Narcissus became too vain after rejecting the Nymph Echo, the Greek Gods sent this mirror down and forced Narcissus to look into it. He fell in love with himself, and spent the rest of his days looking at himself. It was a form of punishment, because try as he might, he could never get himself to love him back." The employee glanced at Lindsay. "Rather funny, isn't it?"

"Ah, the mirror of a God… Yes, that seems fit for me…" Justin murmured into the mirror. He held up a wad of cash. "Lindsay, be a darling and pay this man. I would do it myself, but I can't stand to leave this sex god alone." And with that Justin leant in and began to French kiss the mirror.

…_So may he himself love, and not gain the thing he loves…_

* * *

A/N: Ah, lovely. Well, I liked this one, for once. I probably won't update until about a week from now, thanks to my stupid teachers and their stupid homework. Damn, Grade Nine sucks. Good day, I'm off to do LA homework, good thing its story writing. Read and Review, my dearest readers!


	13. Wounds

**A/N: Yes! Over 50 Reviews! Yessss! Alright, I'm back! I'm thinking of doing several one-shots about why a certain character acts a certain way, so today I'm doing Heather and why she so fing mean. Maybe later today I will do one about why Courtney is so competitive. Ho-hum, all work and no play makes me a dull child.**

* * *

Title: Wounds

Prompt: Remarkably, the Sims games and how screwed up you can make some families…

Summary: For Heather, some wounds never did quite heal.

* * *

No mine. Never has, never will be. sigh Oh well. That's what fanfiction is for!

* * *

Born in greed, raised in hate, for Heather, some wounds never did quite heal.

She was an only child. Sure, that meant she had her mother and her father and her assortment of nannies to keep her company, but sometimes, a child needs a brother or sister to entertain her. Her mother was always at the salon, so she only saw her in the evenings, and even then she was too tired to play. Her Father was a wealthy business man, so he was always out of town. Her nannies often couldn't speak English, so whenever she played house with them, things were always quiet. And so, the first cut was formed.

When she was 4, she was accepted into the early kindergarten program. Her school was full of snobby children, who taught her to always expect to get her way, no matter what the consequences were to her or others. And so, another cut was formed.

When she was 5, her parents started to fight. She often saw her Father with other woman, and when she asked about it, he would say he was playing dress up with them. _Oh, _young Heather thought, watching as a woman in a nurse's uniform entered her Father's bedroom, _Maybe Daddy will play dress up with me too. _Innocent though she was, a deep gash was formed.

At age 7, her mother ran from the house, throwing shoes and magazines at her Father, Yelling things such as "You lying snake!" and "I can't believe you… Just think of Heather!" Her mother had of course, paused at the door, staring at Heather.

"Heather, sweetie, who do you want to live with?" She had asked Heather, her deep brown hair and dark, Asian eyes looking wild with fury at her father.

Hm… Daddy, who has money, or Mommy, who had nothing.

Heather smirked and tossed her long, black hair as she went to stand beside her Father, batting her eyes at her mother. "Silly Mommy. I choose Daddy." Her mother sobbed, before glaring at her ex-husband. Heather's cuts deepened.

Heather hadn't known until years later that she had broken her Mother's heart in less than 10 words.

At age 9, her Father re-married a lovely, young, 24 year old woman. Heather rather liked her new mother, who often leant Heather her gold visa card for toy shopping. What Heather didn't like was the nights when her parents went out, leaving her all alone in their giant, cold house. Another deadly cut.

By age 10 Heather's heart felt cold and dead, and she learned something that she should have learned by the tender age of new-born.

People will always let you down. Happiness is an illusion, created by many talented artists known as friends, but they will never truly be there to help. They say blood is thicker than water, but Heather knows better, even those who have your blood running through their veins will only have their best interest in mind.

For Heather, some wounds never did quite heal.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, how lovely. I always thought of Heather not just being mean because she wanted to be, but because she was taught to be that way. And I mentioned Heather being part Asian, because, bloody hell, she kinda looks that way in the show. Seriously go, check it out! Who knows, the point is, READ AND REVIEW!!**


	14. Perfection

A/N: Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Over 20 reviews for the last chapter! Amazing my chums, amazing! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, although it made me all depressed writing it (but, whatever!) So, now here's Courtney's chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Perfection

Prompt: "Daughters of Triton" song on the little mermaid soundtrack

Summary: Eternally over shadowed by her own blood, Courtney was always just the little dumb sister.

* * *

Not Mine. Nope. But I want it to be!

* * *

Growing up with five sisters was harder than Courtney had ever let on. Sure, the constant hand-me-downs were a plus, because no one could deny that her older sisters had great fashion sense. Courtney loved the never ending abyss of Barbie dolls when she was younger. But now, things were starting to be crap.

Her oldest sister was Audrina. Audrina was thin and beautiful, with long black hair and a perfect brown completion. She had nice curves, and no one could deny that every boy who ever met her fell in love with her. Lindsay reminds her of Audrina, so maybe that's why Courtney harbours such an un-healthy dislike for the blonde girl.

Next were the twins, Claire and Christine. They were both tiny and athletic, both running farther and faster than Courtney ever could, even in her dreams. They were the star players on almost every school sports team, and every where Courtney would go, she would hear the coaches whisper, _"That's Claire and Christine's sister, Courtney. You know, the girls who won the eight medals last year… Put her on our team? Are you kidding? My fudge sundae had more athletic ability than Courtney!"_ …

Then there was Georgia. She was pretty and incredibly smart, with a nearly 4.0 average in everything. She was proper and graceful, and almost always made Courtney look gangly and awkward standing next to her. Georgia was a star on the chess club, the short story club, and the mathletes. Georgia was perhaps the most brutally honest of the sisters, because she repeatedly pointed out that Courtney's nose slanted slightly to the left.

Finally there was Rhea. Rhea was always incredibly nice, and always the popular one. She was student council president 3 years running, captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the glee club, and won almost every good behaviour award ever. Out of all her sisters, Courtney probably like Rhea the best, because she was kind and brave, and didn't point out that she couldn't run fast, or that her boobs were too small, or that she had only gotten 80 on a test.

Those were her sisters. By age 6, Audrina had won a beauty pageant. By age 6, Clair and Christine had won 2 soccer trophies. By age 6 Georgia had been accepted into the advanced learning program. By age 6, Rhea had made their father an assortment of holiday cards.

By age 6, Courtney could already speak fluent French, and some German. All her father ever said to her was. "…Hm, you can do better." Courtney wasn't brave, strong, pretty or smart, so that meant that in her father's eyes she was worthless.

The first day on the island, Courtney had tried to take a page out of Rhea's book. She tried to be nice, because this was probably the only time in the world she wouldn't have to live up to her older sister's impressions. When all she received back from the other campers were cold looks and harsh stares, Courtney almost burst into tears.

Audrina was beautiful. Claire and Christine were the jocks. Georgia was the smart one. Rhea was the nice one. Her father loved them all, except her. She was tired of being the younger, much less talented little sister. If she couldn't be nice like Rhea, beautiful like Audrina, a jock like Claire and Christine, or smart like Georgia she would have to be…

The competitive one. Competitive Courtney. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

A/N: Alright. That turned out well. Is it just me, or are a lot of my stories inspired by Disney movies? … Let's just hope that doesn't mean I'm a bad writer. Read and Review, my chums!


	15. Jail Birds

A/N: Alright, two in one day! Yes! Okay, I got a request for this a while ago, so…. Erm, here goes.

* * *

Title: Jail Birds

Prompt: My friend being sick on her birthday

Summary: "Izzy…? Get the hell off of my bed!"

* * *

Nope. Not mine. Wish it was.

* * *

Duncan cracked his eyes open in his prison bunk. The cement bed was cold and hard, and as he rolled over his foot flew outside the covers of his sparse blankets. Giving a great shiver, he growled slightly as he pulled his foot back into the warmth.

It couldn't be more than nine am, that's for sure. What was this, day 90 of his sentence? Who cared? Stupid judge, he shouldn't even be in here, how was a he supposed to know that dropping a stink bomb on the Prime Minister's head was a federal charge? And he wasn't even being charged as a fucking minor. What a lovely country.

His lifted his eyes and sighed, his 17 year old brain buzzing to times of care-free days, take the island for instance. What had it been, a year now since it was over? He couldn't quite tell, all he remembered was that he had turned 16 right before he went there. Wait… if it was true that it had been about the same time… Holy Crap, he was 18! Well, that was a shocking revelation considering how early it was and the fact that he was not a morning person.

Damn, Courtney had not liked it when he went to prison. He punched his pillow angrily. He wasn't even supposed to be in here, if only his supposed "pal" Rollo hadn't accidentally let go of the damn stink bomb and then ran away like a pansy… Damn, he sure as hell missed Courtney. They hadn't talked in months.

He sat up and at once regretted it: his head knocked against another hard object, and with a yelp of pain he crashed down onto his bed. Oh, yes, Happy 18th Duncan, hold still a moment, we're just going to bang you over the head and then you'll get you're presents!

He sputtered as hair that was **defiantly **went into his mouth. "What the…-? Okay, whoever's here, get you're ass away from my face!" He growled. A loud laugh echoed only a few inches away from his nose, as curly red hair swished around him.

"Silly Duncan! My ass isn't in your face, that's my face by your face! Seriously though, my Uncle actually had the weirdest looking face, I swear, it looks exactly like a butt! I'm so glad I don't take after him, but, oh man, my brother does!" A high pitched voice cackled; unusually fast speak echoing around the room. Duncan's memory clicked as he sat up, bewildered.

"Izzy…? What-? Get the hell out of my bed!" Duncan snarled, throwing her across the room and sending crashing against the wall. Izzy burst out laughing, her red hair flying around crazily as she twirled. She paused right in front of him, spitting some hair out of her mouth.

"Hey dude, long time no see!" She giggled, sweeping him into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked, gripping her shoulders and pulling her off of him. Izzy frowned and tapped her chin.

"Hm… now, that's funny! In all the excitement I seem to have forgotten!" She giggled, taking a seat on his bed. Duncan snorted.

"Same old Izzy. But, don't you think it's kinda stupid to be here? Aren't you still on the run from the RCMP?" He asked, and with a slight hesitation he sat next to her on the bed, although leaving a great deal of space between them.

Izzy laughed. "Oh, yeah."

Duncan snorted harder. "Man, you're lucky Princess isn't here. She would totally be freaking out… What?" He asked, trailing off at the look of comprehension on her face.

"That's it! Here, Courtney asked me to give this too you, she said if anyone would be insane enough to sneak into prison, it would be me!" Izzy proclaimed, handing him a cake and a card. "See ya!" She giggled before slipping between the bars on his cell and out the door.

Duncan glanced at the cake. It looked homemade with its white icing and pink letters that said, "Happy 18th Birthday Duncan!" in the centre. He opened the card.

_Duncan,_

_Happy 18__th__ birthday. Hope all your birthday wishes come true. Maybe by you're next birthday; you'll be out of there and be can hang out some time? Although, knowing you, you probably won't be. Ha-ha._

_Love,_

_Courtney, aka Princess_

_P.S- Have fun with Izzy?_

Duncan smirked at the card. Stupid Princess.

* * *

A/N: Not too shabby. Could be better, could be worse. Hopefully I have some more spare time soon and can upload some more chappies. Alright, Review!


	16. Not my sniffles

A/N: Oh, yes, back again. This one is going to be insanely short, as I have a cold and if my mom catches me on the computer she will probably beat me over the head with a frying pan. Writing this at random, but… Yeah, Hope you like it!

* * *

Title: Sniffles

Prompt: Being sick. Ack.

Summary: _sniffle. _Courtney glanced up from her book as Duncan coughed slightly. "Duncan… did you just sniffle?"

* * *

For the record, not mine.

* * *

_Sniff._

Courtney glanced up from her book as Duncan coughed slightly. She watched, smiling slightly as he began to shiver. She raised an eyebrow. "Duncan, did you just sniffle?" She asked, closing her book. Duncan blushed slightly, leaning back into the couch.

"Me? Sniffle? Please, Princess." He chuckled, although no one could deny that his voice sounded congested. Courtney watched as he chuckled to himself some more as he flicked through TV channels, trying to conceal the shiver that was passing through his body.

"Do you… do you need a blanket?" She asked, pulling the one off of her shoulder and holding it out towards him. Duncan scoffed and knocked her hand against the couch. Courtney frowned, a small wrinkle appearing between her eyes with her worry.

"No. I don't need taking care of." Duncan shrugged, sniffling again. Courtney moved closer to him, clutching his arm. Several other campers looked at them, before taking the cue and heading out onto the deck of the resort.

"But, you're sick!" Courtney said, pressing a hand against his forehead. "Look, you're warm! I bet you caught a cold from staying out in the woods!" She exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

Duncan opened his mouth to point out, no; he couldn't have gotten a cold, because things had gotten quite hot with Heather, if you know what I mean, but he decided to let her find out that one on her own. He settled on, "Relax Princess. Bad boys like me don't get sick." He chuckled. He hoped she would drop the issue, but he caught her looking at his slightly red nose. He growled.

"Look, babe, you can look all you want, but there is no way in hell those were my sniffles." He glared, getting to his feet. Courtney too rose to her feet, hands on her hips.

"But if you don't treat it, you're just going to get sicker!" She whined. "Here, let me make you soup, get you some tea, or something!" She placed her hands firmly on his chest, trying to send his back toward the couch to lie down. Duncan glared at her, a nerve twitching above his eyebrow noticeably.

"Princess, I said, I'm fine. Those were not my fucking sniffles." He hissed between his teeth. Courtney at once turned bright red, glaring back at him lividly. He knew at once this was the wrong thing to say, but before he could take anything back she had kicked him firmly in the shin.

"Fine, I won't take care of you!" She pouted, turning her back on him. Duncan's ears visibly twitched, and no one could deny that this idea had quite taken his interest. None the less, he refused to lose this fight, no matter how many sexual fantasies flooded into his mind.

"Fine." He pouted back, rubbing his leg.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to return the nurse's uniform I mouth for the occasion." She pouted, her frown breaking into a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Duncan's glared turned into surprise as he dropped his leg back to the floor.

"N-nurse's uniform?" He stuttered. Courtney turned around to face him, her hands on her hips. She let out a cool nod.

Duncan grinned and clutched his heart, collapsing to the floor. "Help, Nurse Courtney! I believe I have a bad case of the sniffles!" He yelped, smirking back up at her.

Courtney giggled, pulling out the nurse's hat. "Oh, my, we can't have that, can we?"

* * *

A/N: Ha-ha, kinky. I am in love with this one… Oh my, here comes my mother with the frying pan! Ah! Read and Review!


	17. Carrots

A/N: Yes! Over 100 reviews! Yesssssss!! Here's a cute Katie and Sadie friend fic for the occasion. Much love!

* * *

Title: At First Sight

Prompt: Carrots

Summary: Love at first sight is good. But friends at first sight? Even better.

It's MINE!! Just kidding.

* * *

Eight year old Katie sighs, plopping herself on the tire swing in her back yard. _Being and only child is hard. _She thinks sadly. Sure, she has every story book and toy and doll that she could ever want, but it was very lonely. And Katie hated being alone.

The wind blew suddenly, making her pink jumper flutter around her legs. She giggled and leapt off the swing, laughing as the wind played with her black pig tails. Her long hair flew in her face, and with a loud giggle she fell to the ground, one pink ribbon in her hair coming un-done. Life truly was dull when you had to resort to playing with the wind.

She rolled around in the grass, allowing leaves and twigs to become entangled in her locks. She blew a curl out of her eyes and gasped. The white T-shirt she was wearing under her jumper was totally covered in grass stains. Her mom really hated that. I mean, seriously. Kate didn't really mind, but her mom, like, totally freaked out whenever she got the least bit messy. I mean like, take a pill!

Sitting up, Katie sighed. Her stomach gave a great rumble, and as if on cue her Mom emerged from the sliding door, holding a tray of carrots. "Katie!" Her mother called, setting the tray down on the picnic table. Katie leapt up, grinning.

"Thank you!" Katie squealed, pouncing on her mother with a hug. Her mother tutted.

"Katie! What have you been doing? You're hair is a mess and you're covered with stains!" She scolded, re-tying Katie's ribbon and frowning at her shirt. "Young lady, after these carrots you go inside and change into play clothes, okay?"

"Okay." Katie watched as her mother went back inside. Picking up a carrot, she nibbled off the end. Suddenly, a high voice squealed.

"Are those carrots? I LOVE carrots!"

Katie glanced up. A short, pudgy, pale, black hair girl wearing a pink jumper just like hers was leaning over the fence. She too, had pig tails, tied together with pink ribbons. Katie giggled and grinned.

"Really? Me too! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE carrots!" Katie squealed back. The other girl jumped over the fence and sat down next to her. Katie offered her a carrot.

"How old are you?" Katie asked, watching as the girl munched her carrots the same way she did. The girl snorted and giggled, tossing her hair.

"Eight."

"Me too! I'm eight too!" Katie squealed, grabbing another carrot. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sadie, I just moved in next door." Sadie squealed.

"I'm Katie! Oh my gosh! Our names rhyme! And we live next door to each other! This is like, totally freaky!" Katie squealed back, grabbing Sadie's hands. Sadie giggled.

"Oh, I know right? Like, totally freaky!"

The two girls hugged before asking at the exact same time, "Want to be BFFFLs?" There was a moment of silence before they both squealed and hugged again.

The rest is, of course, history.

A/N: This one is cute. I love how Katie and Sadie are BFFFLs, yet they're totally different in a lot of ways. Ugh, writing all those 'totally's and 'like's kinda fried my brain. I might never be the same again. Oh my. Well, Read and Review, you silly children!


	18. Hammock

A/N: Okay, special little fic about DJ and Katie. They're so cute! And a special note to bunnyboo: I don't care if you think I am stupid for loving Duncan. You are allowed to do that. But please do not leave offensive reviews about me on my story. You are reading it to judge my writing, not me. So please, don't be a prat. Thanks.

* * *

Title: Hammock

Prompt: Fall

Summary: Everything about DJ was warm.

* * *

Not Mine. Wish it was.

* * *

Everything about DJ was warm. From his head down to his feet, he was giant ray of warmth. Maybe that was why she liked him so much.

She snuggled closer to him, her eyes drifting open. Katie let out a giant yawn, stretching and laying a hand across DJ's chest. His steady breathing faltered for a moment, before he sighed. She watched as his eyelids fluttered open, his long eyelashes tickling his face.

"Nice nap?" She asked, giggling. She watched as he felt around for Bunny. Finally, coffee hands met fluffy fur and he brought that rabbit up to his lips, kissing the rabbit's coat. Katie frowned when she caught herself wishing she was a bunny. Although, she would look rather cute…

"Excellent." DJ mused, setting bunny down on the ground and watching as he hopped away. "Comfy too." He added, casting a glanced at her. "How was yours?"

"Warm." Katie blurted out before she could think. She clapped a hand to her mouth and blushed. Luckily, DJ seemed to not have noticed anything unusual. She watched as he chuckled.

"Well, it is a beautiful summer day." He grinned, folding his hands behind his head and sinking further into the hammock. Katie frowned as a golden leaf fell to the ground, landing on DJ's chest.

"Not for long." She muttered darkly, flicking the leaf away.

DJ shrugged. "Well, I guess. I mean, man, it's been like, almost four weeks since we got here. Fall must be coming soon."

Katie frowned, watching as a care-free smile crossed DJ's face. How easy it must be, only to have to care for yourself, not for others. Couldn't he see that there was a single, cute girl lying in a hammock who was totally in love with him?

DJ looked up and caught her frowning. He flicked her forehead. "What's up?" He asked, a frowned not lining his features. Katie shrugged, sinking further into the hammock.

"You lied to me." She pouted, her bottom lip flopping out. Sadie had taught her that in fourth grade. It always looked really cute when Sadie did it, but when Katie did it she always looked like such a child. DJ seemed to like it, though.

"What? How did I lie?" He asked, looking worried. Katie glanced up at him.

"You told me no one could be sad in a hammock." She pouted, hoping he would drop it. DJ frowned harder.

"You're sad? Why?"

Katie sat up, staring at the imprint of the hammock in her legs. To tell him… Or not to tell him? That was like, the super hard question. She glanced at him before standing up.

"Do you ever think that maybe, two people are meant to be together, but they're like, always going off and doing the wrong things with other people, and maybe one is like, a little too like, into her best friend, and maybe one could spend a little less time with like, a rabbit? But like, one's really scared that the other won't like them even though like, he's totally flirting and stuff, like asking her to take a nap in a hammock with him, or going to ice cream with him, or err… stuff?" Katie asked in one breath, her voice going high pitched with worry. DJ raided an eyebrow.

"Do you mean-"

He was cut off by Sadie. "Katie, c'mon! I bought some new pinkeye pink rosemary blush nail polish!" She squealed. Katie sighed.

For the first time in her life, Katie wasn't happy to hear Sadie's voice.

* * *

A/N: I kind of like this one. Hammocks are the coolest, aren't they? It's sad, but since I have so little free time, this took like, 4 days to write. Depression… School is the worst, isn't it? Oh my. Up next, I promise of Geoff and Bridgette fluff. I swear. Until next time, read and review, my friends!


	19. Emeralds

A/N: Ho-Hum. Back again. I'm still wondering how long I will keep this fic up… I think I'm going to try for at least 50 one shots, but probably 100 for a max. Here's a Geoff and Bridgette one for everyone who is as bored with their lives as I am.

* * *

Title: Emeralds

Prompt: The Aristocats. I know. I'm sad.

Summary: He didn't know if it was the hair, the lips or the eyes, but he was in love with her before her feet touched the dock.

* * *

Disclaimer: For the record: Not mine. Off the record: It will be someday.

* * *

Blonde hair flops lazily around her face as she jumps off the boat, and Geoff can already feel his legs turn to jell-o before her feet even touch the worn wood. She smiles at everyone and greets them all, and Geoff notices she has a habit of licking her lips when she isn't talking. She swings her surfboard around obliviously, something he finds adorable.

He was in love with her before her feet even touched the dock.

She takes a place beside him, something that he can't help but feel pleased about. There were other people she could have stood next too, but she chose him. He tries to listen as the rest of the campers come, but he finds himself watching her toss her hair out of her face out of the corner of his eye. He notices that she isn't wearing make-up. He can't help but grin.

Geoff likes his women natural.

Chris sets them loose on the cabins a few minutes later, and Geoff finds himself lagging behind the others, watching her grab her bag and her surfboard. He notices how red her lips are, the perfect shade of ruby red to compliment such sun bleached hair. He walks over.

"Hey, I'm Geoff." He grins, tipping his hat at her back. She turns around and grins.

"I'm Bridgette." She smiles, and that's when Geoff notices them.

Her eyes. They are every possible shade of green he could ever imagine, and some even he couldn't even begin to dream of. He notices how they attract the light, making them appeared to be large, pale green emeralds instead of regular eyes. He can feel himself shaking her hand, and he can see her lips parting to form words, but all he can see (all that matters, anyway) are her eyes.

"Guffasnarglebow." He mutters, unable to form clear words. She giggles, and he cannot think of a more beautiful sound in the world.

He sighs and slouches, re-emerging the astounding "doofus face". His jaw is slack, and he finds when he tries to fix it that he can't. Bridgette sends him a weird look before she giggles again.

"You're funny!" She laughs, walking past him. "I'm going to have to hang out with you more." She says, glancing over her shoulder.

Geoff gets one more glance of the emeralds before she leaves.

* * *

A/N: I actually rather enjoy writing Geoff and Bridgette. I absolutely love Geoff. I'm almost exactly like him, only in girl form. I think up next there will be some Gwen and Trent stuff, because basically the only bit I've given them it "Blueberry". So yeah. If you have any prompts for that, leave it in a review! Love!


	20. Wilted

A/N: Argh. Happy Saturday, you silly snakes. Finally, I have some Gwen and Trent fluff! It really has been long over-due. Do me a solid and Review, okay? Love to you all, my chums.

* * *

Title: Wilted

Prompt: Autumn. Stupid, stupid autumn.

Summary: Perhaps this flower could bloom again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope.

* * *

Gwen watches as Trent strums his guitar, notes so perfect only a god could make them flowing effortlessly through the air between them like him. Words are muttered under his breath, but she knows he won't say them out loud yet. She's guessing that's her song he's writing. She's never been an inspiration to anyone before.

Gwen never used to smile. Not before the island. Her mother often compared her to a wilted flower ever since her father died, saying that one day she would bloom again. Gwen knew that these were empty promises, more to convince her mother than herself. But she was fine with it: She was part of a broken family (ripped apart by some stupid drunk driver) consisting of an over protective mother, an annoying little brother and herself, a weird goth girl. Gwen dealt with the pain as easy as any teenage girl could have, and that was something to be proud of.

But then she met Trent. She couldn't help but smile around him. He was kind and caring, nothing like the boys back home. He was inspiring something inside her that hadn't been alive for over 10 years, and she wasn't quite sure if she liked it.

Trent catches her off guard by glancing up, catching her staring at him as if analyzing his very soul. She blushes and looks away from his green eyed stare. He sighs.

"What's with the face?" He grins, setting aside his guitar and sliding closer. Gwen glances back at him, blush still leaking onto her cheeks.

"Face? What face? This is my face." She says, her monotone voice sounding slightly on edge. Trent raises and eyebrow and smiles harder and Gwen feels her heart flutter hopefully.

"Don't lie. You know I know you better than that. Something's wrong, Tell me." He urges, startling her by lifting her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. That was the things about clichés; they always manage to startle you with something too romantic for their own good.

"Nothings wrong." Gwen tries to say, her voice cracking with stress toward the end. She swats Trent's hand away and looks down, leaning against a tree. Trent frowns, his lower lip jutting out adorably.

"…How come you don't smile very often?" He asked suddenly. Gwen glared at him sharply, making him jump.

"Don't." She hissed. She was startled at her own words, and even more startled when Trent dropped his hand, looking depressed.

"No, it's not you!" She said quickly. "I'm sorry. My mom is always going on and on about how I'm a freaking wilted flower because I don't smile much. It's just weird hearing it from someone else." Gwen looked at him through her lashes, blushing.

Trent chuckled, plucking a violet out of the soil and handing it to her. "Maybe it's time for that flower to bloom again." He said, placing the flower in her hand and folding her fingers around it.

Gwen smiled.

* * *

A/N: Meh. Could be better. Read and Review!


	21. Photograph

A/N: I am depressed. School is getting really hectic, so I'm getting even less time to sleep/eat/breath/write/slack off than usual, so I really have no idea how I can continue to write this story, which is my baby! Ah! I'm sorry, but I might have to slow down the updates even more, and it's killing me! I hate this. Okay, I know I got a request for some Owen stuff, But I just cannot think of anything for him right now, So I'm just going to write a general fic about… the killer bass. And Next time I'll do one about the Screaming Gophers, if people like this one. Please, don't throw rotten fruits at my house tonight.

* * *

Title: Photo

Prompt: A Photo of me and all my friends from like… Kindergarten. I know. I'm sad.

Summary: The photo is old and faded, but the memories it contain are still fresh.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Must I go over this?

* * *

It's just a picture, Chris reminds himself. The photo is old and faded, crinkled in some places, ripped in others, yet the memories it holds are still very fresh in his mind. It may have been almost 20 years ago, but he can still remember the muffled moans and glares he received when he announced the Killer Bass's first team picture.

The first on to catch his eye is Ezekiel. In the photo, his hair looks particularly greasy under his hat, balancing oddly with his rumpled sweat shirt and stained jeans. In the photo he is half way through picking his nose, looking into the camera with wide eyes, as if surprised they were taking a picture. It wasn't surprising that a few hours after this shot the team voted him off.

Next to Ezekiel is Katie and Sadie, both hugging tightly, their mouths looking as though they were squealing at the moment when the flash went off. They eyes are shut and they are grinning, each both popping one leg in the air, nearly hitting the campers on either side of them. Chris always had a soft spot for the two of them (which is probably the reason why he let one of them change teams) because he had in fact been best friends with a boy like that when he was quite young. It was sad, because the two girls did not know that six years later Sadie would move to Europe and only talk to Katie via e-mail.

Eva was a few feet away from the girls, her hand thrust forward, forever caught in the act of launching a dumb bell at the pair. Her face is contorted with rage, her lips curled up, almost hiding the over sized mole on her lip. Her eyebrow is wrinkled and her legs are spread, and Chris can't help but think that she looks very wild in the picture. It was odd to think that this was the old Eva, where as the new one was now a calm, cool, Olympic athlete, who is way past her anger issues from the years previous.

Picture Eva accidentally bumps Picture Courtney, making her fall into the arms of Picture Duncan, moments before the picture in taken. Courtney is red faced and glaring at a grinning Duncan, who has one of his arms around Courtney's waist while the other cups her cheek. Courtney's head is under his chin, her hair mocha brushing his chest. Chris thinks it is funny how different they are, how they almost hated each other, yet they are now happily married with three children. Chris even attended the wedding, which was quite odd with Courtney screaming "I DO!" at the top of her lungs and Duncan getting almost immediately drunk after the reception. He taught her how to be wild, and she taught him how to be tame. Perfect for each other, yet completely different.

Next to them, DJ cuddles bunny. Chris never really talked to DJ after the island, be he learned through other campers that DJ studied Natural Science in University. In senior year he met up with Katie again. Apparently after senior year the two settled down together and are engaged to one another, living in a small apartment in Manitoba.

His hand on Picture DJ's shoulder, Picture Geoff waves his hat around while a grinning Bridgette sitting on his shoulders. All three of them remained close friends after the island, and from a few chats with Bridgette recently Chris now knows that Bridgette and Geoff got married almost immediately out of high school. Chris thinks she mentioned something about not bearing to wait any longer, but he can't really remember because he was thinking about how wonderful it felt to have his hair blowing in the wind.

Harold was On Geoff's right, striking a Jedi pose, something that everyone was expecting. Harold is even holding a lightsaber, it faint blue glow still vivid compared to the other fading colors of the photo. Chris still talks to Harold, and is surprised to find that him and Bridgette are quite good friends.

Parts of Chris wish someone from the Killer Bass would have won that first season, because he secretly thought they were the more interesting of the two teams. Throw a delinquent, a party dude, a surfer, a pansy, two perky girls, an uptight CIT, a geek, a socially awkward guy, and well, Eva, and you get…

The Killer Bass.

* * *

A/N: I know the ending is weak, but I ran out of ideas toward the end. I'm sorry. Well, I'll try to update ASAP! Ho-hum. Much love! Read and Review!


	22. My girl

A/N: Ho-hum. Back again. This one will he short, because I have a science test tomorrow and I have to figure out how the hell to do a Bohr model! Moo! Roar. Well, forgive me; we'll see how this turns out. Oh, and to all my Canadian peeps: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!

* * *

Title: My girl

Prompt: "A girl worth fighting for" from Disney's Mulan 1 and 2.

Summary: "My girl has to be…"

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. But my glass of milk is!

* * *

"I am so bored." Duncan's lazy drawl came from his top bunk inside the killer bass boy's cabin. Outside the sun shone, but for an unknown reason Harold, Duncan, Geoff and DJ were all inside. Geoff glanced up from a skateboarding magazine, grinning at Duncan.

"Cheer up dude. Just check out the weather!" Geoff smiled, pointing out the window at the sun. DJ sighed.

"I dunno. I'm kinda bored too." DJ said, throwing himself down on his bunk. Harold sighed from his corner in the cabin, picking up a comic book.

"Picking scabs is more fun than this." Harold wheezed. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Yummy."

"Idiot." Harold hissed back.

Geoff got up, holding out his arms in exasperation. "Alright, let's just calm down, this is getting way to heavy." Duncan sent him a dry look before pulling out a lighter. Harold merely hissed curses under his breath. "Why don't we talk about… the betties?" Geoff continued, trying to find common ground.

Duncan snorted. "You mean the girls?"

Geoff chuckled. "Well, yeah. I mean, some of them are kinda great." He blushed, glancing out the window at Bridgette, just before she dove into the lake.

"And some of them are totally annoying." Duncan added, but no one missed how he also glanced out the window at Courtney, who was lying calmly in the sun.

"Well, I think they're all great." DJ sighed, his eyes wandering to Katie as she rubbed lotion on Sadie's back.

"Yeah." Harold mused, thinking of Leshawna.

"What do you guys want in a girl?" DJ asked suddenly, flopping back onto a bunk. Duncan sighed.

"Oh no, are we going to share out feelings or something?"

Geoff shrugged and chuckled. "I want her to have eyes that shine like stars." He sighed, and every guy in the moon was instantly reminded of how Bridgette's eyes seemed to shine more than any other girl's on the island. "And she has to laugh at all my jokes, but tell me the truth." Geoff folded his hands behind his head and pulled down his hat, probably already day dreaming about the blond surfer.

Duncan let out another great snort. "Please. I want a girl who thinks I'm a god. She'll practically worship me, and think that I am the strongest guy she's ever met." He let out a low chuckle. "And she won't be afraid to think of the uh, naughty sort." He winked at the other males in the cabin, grinning.

DJ and Geoff both laughed, but Harold let out a low, arrogant hiss. "Please." He glared at them all. "You're all sick. You boys can stay here and talk about your petty crushes, but I have to go and send an e-mail to a real woman waiting for me back home. She's a girl who totally different from these hags."

Geoff and DJ both turned bright red with fury, Geoff actually getting to his feet, but it was Duncan who spoke for them all. "That's funny Harold, because the last time I checked, the only girl who could ever love you was your mother."

Harold turned bright red and exited the cabin.

"I really couldn't care what my girl looks like." DJ sighed, his deep brown eyes shining. "I just want someone who's able to love me and cook well."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

A/N: I don't really like this. But, whatever. It will have to do for now. Please, give me some prompts! And I'm sorry for not updating as often as I should, I'm in grade nine and this is a year that counts, so I really have to focus on school for a while. Oh well. Anyway, Happy thanksgiving everyone. Enjoy your turkey!


	23. Lovestory Part One

A/N: It's been forever. Blame school. I hate it. Now that Christmas break is coming, I do have more time, though, so expect some more coming up. Love you guys.

* * *

Title: Love Story (Part One)

Prompt: Taylor Swift's song, "Lovestory"

Summary: Courtney decides that it's worth the dark circles, just to see him once and a while.

* * *

NOT MINE!

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Courtney opens an eye, blinking into the darkness. She gropes a wrist for her watch. Three in the morning, Jesus. There had better be a good reason God decided to make it fucking rain.

Sighing, Courtney rolled over, pulling silky blankets over her head in an effort to block out noise. Come one, school was tomorrow…

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Rain did not drop at intervals like that, Courtney decided, sitting up. _That sounds more like rocks _She thinks, scratching her runs a hand through her messy mocha hair. Come on, she was going to look bad, and she was just starting to get back on her sleeping schedule after that horrible island… Courtney rubbed her eyes. She was going to have bags tomorrow at school.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

That was it. Whatever it was, she was going to stop it. She would bend any pipe; build any roof, ANYTHING to make the demented tapping stop.

Throwing off her blankets, Courtney tumbled out of bed. She was never the delicate type, but when she was compared to those such as Bridgette; no one could deny that Courtney certainly had more grace. Now she fumbled with her slippers and her housecoat, suddenly being reminded that she wouldn't see the blonde every day. Courtney ignored the sadness biting at her, convincing herself that it was the lack of sleep that was making her soft.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Courtney growled and clenched her fists, approaching the balcony, where that evil tapping was coming from. Courtney hissed, throwing open the sliding door.

"Alright," She hissed into the night, resting her clenched hand son the railing. "You've got me out here. I have fallen for whatever demonic, immature plot you have made to get me out here. Now say what you have to say to get me back to my godforsaken bed!" She cried, her voice cracking from exhaustion.

A small chuckle responds, and Courtney's heart soars.

It has been two months since she's heard that noise.

Here eyes search the shadows, until she find just a glint, (a tiny, TINY, sparkle) or metal. And she sighs.

"I see you haven't changed the slightest." Duncan teases, looking up at her. He tosses a rock up and down in his hands and grins at her messy locks. "I'm digging your hair."

Courtney decides it's worth the eye bags.

A/N: Woop. Glad to finally be writing something other than really bad government tests. Grade nine is bullshit. Cheers! REVIEW! (hehe, thanks loyal readers)


	24. Lovestory Part Two

A/N: YES! I'm still alive! I'm impressed too! Sorry to keep everyone on hold for so long, and I said in my last chapter, school is a nightmare. Still, I have no excuse for not writing for so long, so please accept my most sincere apologies. I had completely forgotten about fanfiction due to the weight of the homework I've been getting over the past months, so I think it's good that I finally saw that review message in my inbox. Still, I owe you guys a chapter, and I thank everyone who is still reading this after my many months of absence from the site. Love you guys.

* * *

Title: Lovestory Part Two

Prompt: Taylor Swift's "Lovestory"

Summary: Duncan, sweet, horrible, annoyingly Duncan, the one boy she had ever truly fallen hopelessly in love with, was standing in her back yard, less than ten feet away.

* * *

NOT MINE.

* * *

"What… how did you get here?" Courtney begins to shake, having to clutch on the railing of her balcony just to keep standing. Duncan, sweet, horrible, annoyingly Duncan, the one boy she had ever truly fallen hopelessly in love with, was standing in her back yard, less than ten feet away. Feelings are rushing to her, bashing against her soul until all she can feel is the unmistakable high she used to get every time she saw him that summer…

"High jacked a car." Duncan shrugs, looking bored, and it takes every drop of self discipline that Courtney has in her body to not jump off her balcony and into his arms. However, she does not let this show, and merely raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Won't that get you in trouble?" She asks, leaning forward over the railing and resting her head in her hand. Duncan grins, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe. But they probably won't find out until around six." He sniggers, sending her the boyish grin that drove her absolutely crazy for the past few months. "Do you think you'll get in trouble if you come down here?"

Courtney blushes and glares, straightening herself out. "Duncan, there is no way in hell I am jumping two stories, in a night gown I may add, just to see you." She huffs, trying to look annoyed.

"Fine." And without even an ounce of hesitation, Duncan climbs the trellis next to her balcony, and (to her surprise, not even damaging the plants) swings easily over the railing and right next to her.

"You've done this before..?" Courtney raises and eyebrow. Duncan grins, leaning close enough so she can smell the faint scent of cigarette smoke on his breath.

"That's not the only thing I've done before." He whispers, before pressing his lips lightly onto hers. Courtney freezes, trying to feel every ounce of pressure their two lips are supplying to each other, the way his chapped lips feel so ruggedly perfect against her smooth ones…

Click. Duncan has reached around her waist and opened up the sliding door. All the while, their lips still connected, they make their way into her bedroom.

"Watch your feet." Courtney whispers when they pull apart for air. "That floor board squeaks." But Duncan is too busy looking at her room to notice.

"Figures Princess's room would be perfect." He nods to the bookcase, filled to the brim with thick volumes and tiny trinkets. His ocean eyes fall back on her, and suddenly Courtney can't breathe.

She's in love, she realizes. This demon, this horrible, boy has made her fall completely, head over heels, unconditionally, and hopelessly in love with him. Her, the honours student with neat hair, a healthy diet and zero vices has fallen for this boy: This boy with horrible grades, dyed, messy hair, disgusting eating habits, who smokes and does other drugs that she doesn't even want to think about. It is so clichéd, Courtney can't even stand it.

But all she can think about now is how close he is to her bed. And suddenly her feet are moving, and she's lying down. Duncan watches.

"What's up?" He asks, probably wondering about the mischievous grin that's crossing her features as she crawls under the covers.

"One guess." She answers, giggling.

Duncan's eyebrows shoot up, but that doesn't stop him from following.

* * *

A/N: I know, kinda short. But I think it's pretty good for a couple of months absence. Please Review. Part three will be up whenever, but I will defiantly be updating more often, now that I'm taking a break from writing some original material. I might post some of that up too, if I have the time. Until then, Cheers!


	25. Orange

A/N: Look at what I found on my computer from like a million months back. A short one, but a fairly decent one.

* * *

Title: Orange

Prompt: Well, orange.

Summary: It figured that his favourite color would carry out into his food choice and girlfriend.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine… yet.

* * *

Gwen stared across the table at Owen, who was busily scarfing down his pile of sherbet ice cream, watching as his tongue lapped across the cone, making him look like a dog. She wondered how anyone could eat so much. Through out the entire show he had probably eaten more than everyone else combined. Well, it was just the two of them now, so maybe she should try and be nice.

After all, she was splitting her money with him if she won, thanks to the whole "Let's get Heather voted off" thing.

Gwen sighed and slouched. She wasn't good at making friends. This probably explained why back home she only hung out with kid's whose idea of fun was tripping people and leaning against things. Still, Owen seemed nice, not matter how loud, annoying and err, _gassy _he was. Gwen cleared her throat, making Owen jump.

"Err, hi." Gwen mumbled. Owen grinned.

"Hi! Don't just like, love ice cream? I love it almost as much as pancakes!" Owen smiled, before going back to licking his sherbet cone. Gwen sighed. Oh well, it was a valiant effort.

Struck by sudden inspiration, Gwen spoke again. "What's you favourite color?" She asked, surprising herself. She wasn't usually one to talk, she usually preferred silence to be honest. It was probably stupid Owen, making her go crazy with his happiness.

"Orange…" Owen appeared to have a moment, before going back to eating his sherbet cone. "You know, Izzy had some of the most gorgeous hair I have ever seen."

Gwen chuckled. It figured that his favourite color would carry out into his food choice and girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: An oldie, but a goodie. Oh, I hope you were entertained. Review!


	26. Breath

A/N: I'm back, and eager to make up for lost time! This one goes out to Anonymous Fish who wanted something with some Tyler. Thanks for leaving your prompt!

* * *

Title: Breath

Prompt: A sad poem I read once…

Summary: She's with someone else. Just leave her alone.

* * *

NOT MINE. As if I need to tell you guys again.

* * *

(Breath.)

She's there, right across the street, in New Brunswick of all places. She should be off modeling in Berlin or something, or at least be at her Toronto home. There's only one possible reason, she's looking for him.

It's been years since he saw her in the flesh, (although not in paper, he's seen her at least a thousand times in the playboy magazines he keeps under his mattress. Everyone knew Lindsay was going to go into modeling…) yet he still recognizes her. The same honey blond hair frames her face, although without the blue bandana that was ever present in her teenage years. Her hair has changed though, she has bangs now, which cut down across her forehead and sweep over one eye sexily (the same bangs he remembers telling her she should have the courage to try a few years ago.) She looks older now, but still youthful with her cherry red dress, sucking on a smoothie.

"Lindsay?" Tyler calls, running over, surprisingly not tripping. He's outgrown his clumsy stage, back when he was all knees and elbows and was a different height each day (thus explaining his choice of the ever baggy track suit). Lindsay pulls her mouth away from her straw, licking her lips.

"Tyler?" Her voice is still the same, although he is quite glad that she isn't mistaking him for a rabbit now. "Gee, how have you been?"

Tyler tries to find the words. It's been years since she told him she was leaving him to pursue her modeling career (and more to the point, Justin), shortly after total drama action. And even though he's a 22 year old man and he knows he shouldn't be feeling the boyish hurt that made him cry, he still does. Lindsay ripped him apart, and it was ironic that just after he finally gets over her, he sees her again.

"I'm fine. I work at the fitness centre just down the street when I saw you. What brings you here?" Their walking and talking now, passing a small boutique.

"Oh, my fiancé is doing some modeling work in the area, so we're just kinda burning time until the three o'clock shoot." Okay, so she's not here to see him.

Wait… Did she say Fiancé?

Lindsay innocently takes a sip from her drink, completely oblivious to Tyler's sudden pain. She's doing it again. She's killing him. She's with someone else. Just leave her alone.

Before he can say anything back, a tall, dark and handsome man appears at Lindsay's side, taking her waist. It can only be Justin. Hatred is boiling inside of Tyler, and it takes a lot of self restriction to stop him from beating the other man to a pulp.

"This is my Fiancé, but of course you've already met him, right Justin?" Lindsay giggles.

"Oh, hey Tyler." Justin smiles, and it's so gorgeous Tyler nearly dies. "You know, you look exactly the same."

_Oh, really? You still look like the same asshole I used to know, too. _Tyler thinks, but remains quiet and settles for nodding and putting a fake grin on his face.

"So, do you have anyone special in your life?" Lindsay asks.

"I have a girlfriend, her name is April." Tyler says between clenched teeth. That's right, he had a girlfriend. He wasn't failing at life. In fact, maybe he should go and buy a ring, just to spite Lindsay (if she cared). The couple sense the sudden chill, and leave after some small talk.

She's broken his heart a thousand ways, and now, even though she's married, Tyler still is in love with her. He hasn't seen Lindsay for nearly fours years and he's still in love with that retarded, annoyingly beautiful playboy trash girl. And he has a girlfriend who, let's be honest, was a poor substitute for her. He was such a cliché.

Tyler released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Ending was kinda lame. Read, Review and send prompts!


End file.
